Fullmetal and Dark Flame
by german kitty
Summary: Ed gets paired with the Dark Flame Alchemist as partners on a case. When certain things happen to a particular alchemist, strange stuff happens. rating for languageand maybe some more stuff later
1. The Dark Flame

_Chapter 1_

The ringing of a phone broke the silence of Colonel Roy Mustang's office. "Mustang here." He answered. "Yes. Ok. I'll be there shortly." He said and hung up. "Hawkeye, I'm needed at one of the prisons. I'll be back shortly." He said to his 1st Lieutenant as he walked out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"She's this way, sir." A guard said, leading Mustang down a series of cells. "This is her cell. She has been causing nothing but chaos since she got here and She refuses to talk. She's a state alchemist, but we don't know who she is. Since you know most of the alchemists around here, we thought that you of all people would know who she is." He said, stopping in front of a cell where a less-than-happy teenage girl was sitting on a bed with her hood covering up half her face.

The moment Mustang saw the girl, he had a pretty good guess as to who it was, but the fact that she was wearing black gloves and rubbing her thumbs against her other fingers confirmed that suspicion.

"Well. Well. Well. What have we here?" Mustang said with a smirk.

"Shove it, Mustang." The girl replied with vemon.

"Now, now. Is there really a need to talk like that?" Mustang scolded.

"If I'm talking to you? Then yes, there is a need to talk like that." She retorted, clearly growing angry.

"Excuse me,sir, but do you know who she is or not." The guard asked, getting the attention of the two bickering alchemists.

"Yes, I do. She is famous for her reputation, but very few know what she looks like." He replied. "She's the Dark Flame Alchemist. I'll take her off your hands and deal with her myself. She seems to have done enough damage here, and her blowing up the place wouldn't really help." He said, his last comment making the guard go white with fear.

"Who said I would blow up the place? If I did, it would only be this wall right here." She said innocently, pointing to the wall behind her.

"That's enough, young lady. Come on." He said, growing impatient with the rebellious teen in front of him, as the guard unlocked the cell and Mustang escorted the girl out.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Man. Mustang's really starting to get on my nerves, Al. One more mission like that one and I think I might kill him." Ed said as the two brothers walked to the door of Mustang's office, just in time to hear a huge argument about ready to erupt going on inside. "What the hell?"

"I GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF JAIL AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Mustang roared.

"REPAY YOU? FOR WHAT? FOR PRACTICALLY KICKING ME OUT OF MY OWN HOME! YOU SON OF A BITCH ASSHOLE EXCUSE FOR A F-" What sounded like a female voice replied, but was cut off.

"WHY YOU ARROGANT LITTLE TWIT! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER! Now, leave before I get even angrier with you." Mustang said as the girl opened the door, only to run head on into Ed.

"Watch where your going!" Ed yelled at the girl, who was walking away as if nothing had happened, when she sharply turned around, glaring daggers at Ed before turning around and leaving, with everyone who was in her path quickly stepping out of the way.

"Who the hell was that?" Ed asked as he and Al walked into the Colonel's office.

"That was the charming Dark Flame Alchemist. And your new partner." Roy said with a forced smile, which turned into a smirk when he saw Ed's reaction.

"New... what?" Ed asked, disbelieving.

"Partner. You and her will be going to Loir to do some research on some strange disappearances going on there. Good luck! You'll need it." Roy said as he ushered the two of them out the door, only to be met by the girl again. "Yes?"

"I need a place to crash tonight. I have a key. Bye." She said and walked away without another word.

"God, I need some coffee." Roy said as he walked away, leaving a shocked Ed and Al just standing there.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Hughes. What do you know about the Dark Flame Alchemist?" Ed asked Maes Hughes in the mess hall.

"Well, she is one of the best alchemists there is. Heck, she might even be as good as you, Ed." Hughes responded.

"Anything else?" Ed asked, unsatified by his response.

"Her name's Eliza. She's 15. Has a bad temper. And she's Mustang's daughter." He said, laughing at Ed's reaction to the last part.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

**-end chappy!**

**hey y'alls! hope you liked it! more coming up...if you review! -evil face- oh, and i dont know much about mustang, cept he can be an ass, but if he is too outta character, please tell me! thanks! c'ya!**


	2. Partners

_Chapter 2_

"I thought you knew Mustang had a daughter." Maes said with curiousity.

"No." Ed grumbled.

"Well, it's not that hard to notice. I mean, she does have his eyes and hair. It's as if her mother didn't even exist." Hughes said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ed, what's wrong?"

"She's my partner." He muttered, as if it explained everything.

"Ooh. Lucky you." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Yeah. We have to go to Loir. I swear, when I get back, I'm kicking Mustang's ass."

"Now, Ed. She's not that bad. Give her a chance. She just doesn't open up to people real easily." Hughes suggested as he got up to leave.

"Whatever."

oOoOoOoOo

"WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE _YOU_ AS MY STUPID PARTNER? I COULD DO THIS JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU!" Ed yelled at Eliza. They had been fighting like this since she learned that they were partners.

"WELL I'M NOT TOO HAPPY EITHER, YA' KNOW! DO YOU _REALLY_ THINK I WANTED YOU AS MY PARTNER? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ANGRY AT MY DAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER ON ME! GOT IT?" She yelled back as they got out of the car and onto the train station.

"Behave yourselves. And _try_ to get along." Roy said as they boarded.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" They yelled at him in unison as the train left, still yelling their brains out at each other.

"How much do you wanna bet that only one comes home?" Roy said to Hawkeye as they left the train station.

**-end chappy!**

**alright, here's the deal. I know this chapter is extremely short. And i'm extremely sorry! but i have a really really really awesome idea for the future, but it probably won't come for a least a couple more chapters. so, i will try to lead up to it as soon as possible. but i am having a serious case of writers block. so if ou have any ideas...please please please tell me! Thanks! Luv ya!**

**blood lily- i actually never thought of that. i think i shall go with that her mother died when she was little. Yeah, i'll go with that:D (wait, maybe it should be :( heehee!)**

**kohaku- thanks:)**


	3. Reservations

"So, what are we doing here again?" Eliza asked as she looked around.

"We here to investigate the unexplained disappearances of state alchemists here." Ed said, looking completely bored.

"So, why?" She asked again. Ed sweatdropped.

"Forget it."

"Hey, where's Al?" Eliza asked, looking around for the big suit of armor, not finding him.

"He went back to Risembool to visit Winry."

"Who's Winry? Is she your girlfriend? How cute! Little Eddy-weddy has a girlfriend!" Eliza teased in a baby voice.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER MIDGET THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO STEP ON HIM!" Ed yelled. "AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, YOU'RE SHORT TOO!"

"NUT-UH!" She yelled back.

"YEAH-HUH!"

"NUT-UH!"

YEEEEAH- HUHHHHH!"

"You are so immature." She said as she walked to the hotel.

xXxXxXxXx

"WHADDAYA MEAN WE HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM?" Eliza and Ed yelled at the manager, who was getting very scared.

"I'm sorry. But the reservation was for one room with one queen sized bed." The manager backed away slowly. "H-Here's your key." He said as he handed it to them and ran away.

"I'm so going to kill him." Eliza muttered as they walked to their room.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? What person would know that this would get a rise out of us?" Eliza growled.

"Colonel Bastard." Ed said as they entered the room.

"I get the bed, have fun on the couch!" Eliza said as she jumped on top of the bed, making in messy.

"I hate you." Ed grumbled as he laid down on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." Eliza said as she calmed down. "So, why are you in the military?" She asked as she sat crossed-legged on the bed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said as he turned away from her.

"Oh, ok." She said, realizing that she hit a subject that hurt him to talk about it.

"What about you? Why are _you_ in the military?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Dad made me. Said it would teach me disiciple. But I guess he was wrong." She said with a smirk. "So, why are you called the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Because my arm and leg are automail." He said as he showed her his arm.

"Oh. Cool." She said, not asking how he got it.

"So, why are you called the Dark Flame Alchemist?" He asked her in return.

"Well, I use gloves like my dad does, but the transmutation circle has a slight alteration to make the flames look dark, almost black." She said. "And I think my dad suggested it because it might also have to do with the fact that I sometimes can have a very...very...dark mind, but yeah." She laughed nervously. "Soooo... wanna spar?"

"You're on." He said as they walked out the to find a suitable place to spar in.

As they walked, Ed finally took time to see what Eliza really looked like. She had long black hair that laid almost flat against her head with a few bangs framing her face and coal black eyes, just like the Colonel's. She wore a navy blue tank top and black military pants that were tucked into black boots. He looked at her and realized, she's pretty good looking. She wore a thin silver necklace that had a flame on it and a black choker that had a silver chain on it that hung to her belly button and ended in a small circle with the intial's _D.M._ carved into it.

"This'll be fun." Eliza said as she slipped on her gloves, and got ready. Luckily, she only mentioned what her _right_ glove did. She would have fun using her left glove.

**-end chappy!**

**w00t! chapter 3 done! YEAH! who's intials are on her necklace? find out next chapter! (maybe :D) and i'm trying to get a good lead into my idea, but it still might come later than I expected. Oh well. Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm really sorry! I would like to thank all you wonderful reveiwers! all four of them! and I know this is kinda weird, but I would like to thank Astrokai the Shadow Goddess for putting this in her C2 archive. So, thanks! So, I guess that's all for now.**

**TwilightStarWolf- Thanks! Oh, I wrote down the idea, which ended up being 3 chapters! and for now i have them labeled as chapters 5, 6, and 7. but that might change. And, yes she will have weaknesses. I hope this description is goood enough for you:)**

**QueenNarca- I didn't even notice how similar the two actually are! but i guess she just turned out to be like him! i'm sure roy absolutely _loved_ raising her:-D**


	4. Dead End

**hey, i know this is normally at the endof the chapter, but i think i need to put it up here this time. um, i'm really don't feel like typing up their sparring match, so i will just tell you the important stuff. Eliza's left glove is the opposite of her right glove and works with ice, instead. She ends up winning by freezing ed up to his neck. Sorry if you get mad at me for this, but my fingers are getting kinda cramped and its 11pm, so bear with me, ok?**

The sparring was over. They had heard about a place where the missing state alchemists supposedly were, so they decided to investigate.

"This is the place." Ed said as he walked through the gates leading up to an old church.

"You sure? This is the last place I would expect anyone to hide missing state alchemists." Eliza said as she stopped walking. Ed looked back at her.

"That's exactly why I'm sure" Ed said as he continued.

"But wouldn't they want you to think that they would be hidden in the last place you would look and then actually hide them in the most obvious place?" She asked, still not moving.

"I dunno. But I guess we'll find out." Ed said as they both started walking again.

"I guess so." She said as she followed him.

"Damnit. It's so freakin' dark in here." Ed grumbled as they stepped into the crumbling building.

"I know. I wish there were so light or something." Eliza said.

"HELLO! ELIZA! FIRE! LIGHT! SOMETHING!" Ed yelled at her.

"Oh, right!" Eliza sweatdropped and snapped her fingers, setting Ed's hair on fire.

"NOT ME YOU IDIOT!" Ed yelled as he stopped, dropped, and rolled, eventually getting the fire out of his now burnt blonde hair.

"Oh, well, I thought you were cold!" Eliza said nervously as she found a latern and lit it. "Better?" She said as she reached out her hand to help him up, which he reluctantly took.

"I think this was a dead end. All I see is a deserted church." Ed said as he looked around.

"Yeah. Me too." Eliza said as they turned to leave.

"Please, Lust. May I eat them now?" Gluttony asked Lust from the shadows of the church.

"No, not now. We'll give them a little longer. Besides, Envy isn't back yet from wherever he went." Lust said as she watched the teenagers turn around to leave.

xXxXxXxXx

Ed couldn't believe what had just happened. He left Eliza. He left her there. Now he was alone on a train headed back to Central. He knew Colonel Bastard would be angry. The train had been delay for 5 days due to a huge snowstorm. They were supposed to be back two days ago. He hoped Mustang didn't rip him to shreds when he got back. He looked down at the necklace in his hands.

_Eliza. Why did I leave you. I shouldn't have listened to you. Who knows if you're even still alive. Please, please be ok._

**-end chappy!**

**Poor Eliza! What happened to her! well, i'll tell you, maybe. so um, i finally got a good lead into my idea so it starts next chapter. and um, yeah. there are no reveiwer responses to the last chapter cuz at the moment, there are no reviews so, um, yeah. Luv ya's! Bye!**


	5. Didn't Make It Back

"Where the hell are those two?" Roy asked himself in frustration. "They should have been back three days ago!"

"Careful, sir. One of the signs of insanity is having conversations with yourself." Lt. Hawkeye said as she laid another stack of papers on his desk. "Besides, they can take care of themselves."

"I guess so." He mumbled as he stared at the paperwork.

As if on cue, the door to his office opened, revealing a very tired and beat up looking Edward.

"Thank gods you two are- Fullmetal? Where's Eliza?" Roy asked as he looked up, not finding Eliza standing there with Ed.

"I'm sorry, sir." Edward said and looked down. "But she... didn't make it back with me." He said. A silent tear slid down his cheek. "She told me to give you this and to say she was sorry." He said as he handed Eliza's necklace to Mustang and left, before he completely broke down.

xXxXxXxXx

"Eliza." Was all Mustang could say as he held on to that necklace as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. "Eliza. Eliza. Eliza."

xXxXxXxXx

Edward sat alone on the roof, thinking about what had happened to them. He just couldn't tell the colonel. He couldn't.

_xFlashbackx_

_They were walking back to the hotal after investigating another false lead on the disappearances, when Lust, Gluttony, and Envy appeared out of nowhere and started to attack them._

_They fight drew them into an old abondoned warehouse and the two alchemists were losing the battle, badly._

_"Run, Ed! Get out while you still can!" Eliza yelled to Ed, while fighting off Envy._

_"There's no way I'm leaving you here alone!" He yelled back, while simotaneously(sp?) dodging Lust's fingernails._

_"Don't make me make you go!" She threatened as she pointed her right hand at him._

_"Alright! But be careful!" He yelled as he rushed to the door, leaving Eliza to battle the three Sins by herself._

_"Wait!" She yelled and tossed her locket at him. "Give this to my dad and tell him I'm sorry! NOW GO!" She yelled, and continued fighting the Sins._

_"How sweet. Daddy's little girl loves him." Lust said as she lunged at Eliza again._

_The last thing Ed heard from the warehouse as he ran to the train station was Eliza's scream that cut through the night air._

_xEnd Flashbackx_

He shuddered thinking about it, and about telling it to the colonel, but he knew he had to tell him sometime.

xXTwo Weeks LaterXx

Things had basically gone back to normal. Hopes that Eliza would be found were almost nonexistent, but a few still had hope, and the colonel was one of them.

"Excuse me, sir." Edward said as he walked into Mustang's office.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" He said, not looking up from his papers.

"I...I...I thought you should know the whole story about what happened to us in Lior." Ed stuttered out, his eyes downcast.

"So...what happened?" Mustang asked, his attention now fully turned to Ed as he told him the story. The _whole_ story.

xXxXxXxXx

Ed finished telling him what had happened, and everything was now completely silent. Tears slowly rolled down Ed's cheeks.

The silence was broken by the opening of the door. They looked to see who it was and stared disbelieving at who it was.

**-end chappy!**

**Who could it be? I wonder! This seemed so much longer when I wrote it down in my notebook, it was 4 pages long! Now it's...2! Wow, that's alot shorter. Well, I'm babbling now so I guess I shall stop...babbling. Babble. Babble. Babble.**

**TayTay: Would you shut up already Lisa?**

**Me: Babble.**

**TayTay: Lisa, I'm gonna kick your ass the next time you say that.**

**Me: Babble.**

**Taylor: LISA!**

**Me: You said the next time I say "that"...oh shit! hides behind bonnie Help me!**

**Reviewer Responses-**

**TwilightStarWolf: yeah, i originally had it as just flames, but then i thought wouldn't it be cool if they were like Fire and Ice. So I decided to leave it at that. and this is the first chapter of my idea.**

**jackie: ok, i did.**


	6. Are You Real?

Standing in the doorway, clothes ripped and stained with blood, body covered in bruises and cuts, was Eliza, who was staring back at them with the same disbelieving look on her face.

"E-Ed?" She asked softly, not sure if she was dreaming or not. "Are you real?" She asked as she slowly started walking toward him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Ed smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. "Eliza. I thought I'd lost you." He said into her hair, pulling her into a tighter embrace.

"Oh, Ed. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I was going to die. I thought they were going to kill me." She said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"It's ok, Eliza. I'm here now. Everything will be fine." He said as he started to rub her back soothingly.

She looked up at him. "You promise?" She asked.

"I swear it." He said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After a moment, she kissed him back, and soon, they had forgotten where they were and started making out on Mustang's couch.

Roy couldn't believe his eyes. They had left on the train three weeks ago about ready to kill each other, and now, they were making out on his couch. He knew they were in love, and nothing could break that bond between them. Nothing. They would spend the rest of their lives together. He knew it. He was sure. Ed had melted the ice around Eliza's heart in three weeks, something he had been trying to do since her mother died, back when she was just a child of five. That alone proved that they were meant for each other. Plus the fact that they were the same height. He laughed to himself. He would have to tell them about that small detail later. For now, he just needed to tell them to get a room.

**-end chappy!**

**ERGH! These always end up being shorter than they seem! Look at the stupid scroll bar! ARGH! And, this is NOT the last chapter, I could make it be. But I have other plans. So don't go anywhere. well, ok, you can, but just be sure to read it. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH NEXT CHAPTER! If you don't like depressing stories, for you, this can be the end, but it will get happier...hopefully. i want this to be at _least_ 10 chapters. i mean, i have another story and it has 10 chapters done and thats not even half done. and the chapters are long too, like average 2000 wpc (words per chapter). It's an IY fic and it was my first fic ever. It's called "New School, New Loves". There's a better summary of it on my profile. Please r&r that. Cause i am on the brink of quiting it cuz only like 1 person actually reads it, and i really dont want to have to leave Kat hangin'. So, for her, r&r my story. Thankies! If you do, you'll get a cookie! And I know that sounds totally desperate to have to ask people to read it, but i put _a lot_ of hard work into it, and it derserves more than about 3 readers, which is what it has right now. wow, this is like almost as long as the chapter!**

**reveiwer responses:**

**jackie: aw, was it really that easy to figure out. oh well. i tried. and dont worry, i'm hyper too. -wink- heehee!**


	7. Bad News

It had been two months since the inncedent in Lior, and Ed and Eliza were still inseperable. According to everyone else, they made the perfect couple. But anyone who told them so would get their ass kicked, burnt to a crisp, and frozen.

xXxXxXxXx

"You wanted to see me?" Eliza asked as she walked into her fathers office.

"Yes. Lt. Colonel Hughes and I need to go to Lior to take care of some...business." He said, searching for the right word. "You'll be alright here without me, right?" He asked.

"Duh." Was her only reply as she turned around and left the room.

"Well, that was expected." He muttered to himself as he and Hughes left for the train station.

xXTwo Weeks LaterXx

Mustang?" Fuery asked Eliza, who was currently studying in the library with Ed.

"Yes?" She replied, not looking away from her book.

"Lt. Hawkeye would like to see you and Elric in the colonel's office right away." He said, and left.

"Wonder what she wants?" Ed asked as they drew closer to Roy's office.

"Dunno." Eliza said as she walked in, immediately noticing something was wrong. "Where's my dad?" She asked, frantically looking around the room for him.

"We're sorry, major. But, he was attacked off guard. He...didn't make it out." Hawkeyes said, her eyes downcast and getting teary.

"He's... dead? But he can't be? Can h-?" She fainted.

"Eliza?" Ed asked and dragged the unconscious girl to the couch and rested her head on his lap till she came to.

She came to shortly after Ed had moved her, and shortly after that she remembered what Riza had told her.

"He-He's...r-really...go-gone." She stuttered, as realization dawned on her. She took on a spacey look.

"Eliza?" Ed asked. "Are you ok?" He waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't blink.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, but she knew that he knew that she was lying through her teeth.

"No, your not." He told her.

"Your...right." she said as she started to break down. " I'm not ok. I'm the opposite of ok. My father just died, and there's no way I can be alright... God must hate me. Don't you, god?" She asked, looking toward the ceiling.

"No, he doesn't. And we'll get through this. Together. I promise." Edward said as he comforted her, much like when she had come back from Lior. _Lior._ Suddenly, he had a good guess as to who killed Roy. A _very_ good guess. "We need to go to Lior." He said suddenly, getting up.

"Um...sir? I am also to tell you...that...Lt. Colonel Hughes...was murdered as well." Hawkeye said, knowing it wasn't the best time to tell them, but it had to be said, better to kill two birds with one stone.

"Wh-What?" He said, growing wide-eyed.

"I'm really sorry, Edward." Hawkeye said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to leave for Lior. Immediately." Edward said, anger burning in his eyes.

"Well, you'll have to wait. I'd expect you'd want to go to their funerals." Lt. Hawkeye said as she regained her composer.

"You know who it was?" Eliza asked softly as soon as they left the office.

"Not completely, but I'm pretty sure." He said as they walked to the dormitories.

"The homoculi?" Eliza asked Ed, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly." Was the only thing he said as they parted ways to their seperate rooms. They needed space, and time to grieve.

**-end chappy!**

**yay! this one seemed about the right length! woohoo! I KILLED ROY! OH NO! DONT KILL ME! But I told you it wasn't over. so...HA! And I warned you. I said, and I quote, "WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH NEXT CHAPTER!" so, you can't say i didn't warn you.**

**reviewer responses-**

**camper: no, that was not the end, i said it plain and clear in my author's note. i said that if you dont like depressing stories, than for you it can be the end, but it really isn't.**


	8. Almost Silent Funeral

**I would just like to say, that i was almost crying when i wrote this.i watched Ep. 25 like 5 times while writing this, to get me in the right mood.**

Save for the quiet sobs and crying of Elysia, it was silent at the funeral of Colonel Mustang and Lt. Colonel Hughes.

"Mom, how come? Why are they burying daddy? Who are those people? Why are they burying him? Why?" Elysia asked her mother.

"He's gone baby." Gracia said sadly.

"They can't! I don't like it! Daddy said he had a lot of work to do and if they bury him he can't do it when he wakes up!" Elysia cried.

"Elysia!" Gracia said as she hugged her daughter.

"Stop them, Mommy! Daddy needs to do his work. He told me! Why are you burying Daddy, Mommy? Why?" Elysia cried. "Daddy! Wake up!"

_Dad._ Eliza thought as she stood silently next to Ed. _I'm so sorry. I should have known you went there after the homonculi. I was so stupid. I should've known. It's my fault your dead. It's all my fault. It's my fault mom's dead, too, isn't it. Everything is my fault. Please, dad, please forgive me._

Silent tears slid down her face.

xXxXxXxXx

Everyone had left except for Ed and Eliza. Lt. Hawkeye walked up to them. "It's time to go." She said.

"You comin'?" Ed asked Eliza as he turned around to leave.

"I'll catch up with you later." Eliza said, still staring at the grave.

"Ok." He said, and left.

"Guess I screwed up. Huh, dad?" Eliza said to the grave. "But now you're with mom. Tell her I said hi." She sat down on her knees. "Gods, I feel so stupid. I let you go. I shouldn't have. You probably hate me." She started crying and looked at the ground.

"Eliza, I could never hate you." A voice said. She looked up.

"Dad!" She gasped and instantly stood up.

**-end chappy!**

**Why do they always end up being so damn short! ERGH! and yes, i know that the dialougue is exactly what it is in ep. 25. so you don't have to tell me. R&R! and i might not update for a while, I'll be gone from Wed. to some other day. I'll be in Minnisota, but if I get the chance to update while I'm there, then I will.**

**reveiwer responses:**

**jackie: yes, that was me you were really hyper in a review. and i've sadly only seen up to episode 26, plus i missed a few eps. when i was to tired to stay up til 2:30 to watch em. and thanks! i never thought my stories were that good!**


	9. Explanations and Freeze Dried Chicken

"Is that really you?" She asked.

"Yes, well, sort of." He said.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" She gave him a confused look.

"This is my spirit. My body is on the other side." He explained. "I came back to say goodbye. Eliza, I love you. You are my pride and joy. You'll always be my baby girl. I would do what ever it took to keep you safe. I went to Lior with Hughes because we had a bet that you and Ed had destroyed the hotel when you heard about the reservation you had. I lost. We were walking to the train station and the homonculi attacked us. It's not your fault, baby. Don't beat yourself up. This was my fault, not yours."

"Dad. Do you have to go?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"I sorry, baby. But I have to. Besides, I think Dominique has waited long enough for me." He said.

"Tell her I say hi. I'll miss you so much. I don't know how I will survive without you two." She said softly. Roy smiled

"Don't worry. You still have Ed." He said, as he started to dissappear. Eliza smiled. "I love you, Eliza. And I always will."

"Goodbye, dad." She whispered, and turned and walked away.

xXxXxXxXx

In the weeks following Maes' and Roy's deaths, Eliza had fallen into a deep depression. She rarely talked, and whenever she did, her voice was as emotionless as ever. They would try to get a rise out of her, calling her and Ed the "perfect couple", making fun of her height, but they always got a "yeah" or a "hmm" and most of the time, nothing at all.

Ed was getting worried. He had been sleeping outside her door since he was afraid she would do something drastic. And almost every night, he would hear sobs coming from her room, and this night was no different.

He woke up to an ear piercing scream coming from her room. He rushed in and found her sitting up in her bed, in a cold sweat and a look of pure terror on her face.

"Eliza! Are you ok?" He rushed over to her and pulled her into hug.

"That dream. That nightmare. That memory. The pain. It won't go away. Make it go away. Please, Ed, make it go away." She said, rocking back and forth.

"What are you talking about, Eliza?" Ed asked, holding her still.

"The pain! Make it go away!" She yelled. He realized what she was saying.

"There's no way I'm doing that or letting anyone do that to you Eliza. We're going to get through this. Everything will be fine." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Now, tell me about your dream."

"It...it was dark. We were in Lior. In an old abandoned warehouse. I told you to leave and threw my necklace at you. You left like I told you to." She started. He realized what she was about to tell him.

"The lady, she stabbed me in my shoulder with her fingernail. Then the palm tree, she grabbed me by my mother's necklace and yanked me to the floor." She said. Ed smiled inwardly at Eliza's description of Envy. She continued. "I pulled myself out of her grasp and lit her on fire, but the flames just went away. She came at me with a sword and I pulled out my knife. She slashed my cheek." She touched her cheek where there was still a light scar. "She asked me. 'What is your weakness?' and I just told her to go to hell. Then, she changed into Daryl. How she knew about him was a mystery to me. But I just attacked the Daryl in front of me, he deserved to be killed. He's a lying, stealing, cheating, no good, son of a bitch bastar-" Ed cut her off and put his finger to her lips.

"Calm down." He whispered. "Now, what happened next?"

"I stabbed Daryl in the chest, but the illusion just rippled back to the palm tree girl and she was fine. Then she changed into an image of my dad. And I attacked him. The girl was intent on finding my weakness, and to tell you the truth, I didn't even know what my weakness was. She changed into Riza, then Al, and then Hughes. But each time I just attacked. She changed into you. I hesitated, which earned me a cut on my arm." She traced the phantom wound. "But I still attacked. Then, she changed into my mom. The air halted in my breath. How could she know what my mom looked like? I mean, she died when I was five. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't attack her as my mom. I could barely move. She talked, she said 'Well, Eliza. It seems I found your weakness. I win.' in a voice that sounded so much like my mother's. My knees buckled from underneath me and I fell to the floor. The next thing I knew, I woke up and I was chained to a wall. 'Well, it seems you've finally woken up.' The lady said. Palm tree was standing next to her and on her othe side there was a fat man who looked like an overweight child. 'May I eat her now, Lust?' he asked. To my surprise, she told him no. She said that she would kill me if I didn't obey them. I told them that I would rather eat my own leg than do that. She extended her fingernails and stabbed me in my other shoulder. It hurt like hell but I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't give them what they wanted. They kept that up for what seemed like weeks, the same thing everyday. Then I finally got fed up. I made to snap, but my gloves were gone. 'Looking for these?' the palm tree asked me, holding up my gloves and throwing them over her shoulder. I was pissed that they stole my gloves, but I didn't need them. I told my dad it was a good idea to get the arrays tattooed onto my skin. I sent stakes of ice at them, knocking them to the ground. 'You learn your place, bitch!' the palm tree yelled and slapped me, I set her hair on fire. Nobody calls me a bitch. I melted the shackles that were around my wrists and legs and stood up. The lady and the fat man were stuck in between the wall and my stakes, leaving me and the palm tree the only ones able to move. I spotted my knife, along with my gloves only a few feet behind the palm tree. She realized what I was doing but it was to late. I froze her inside a block of ice and grabbed my affects. I drew a transmutation in the dirt on the ground and made a steel cage around the three and I ran. I hopped on a train and came here. I couldn't believe that I got out of there alive." She finished, shaking her head slightly.

"Eliza. If I had known that that would happen. I would never had left you." Ed said as he pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I know." She said as she looked into his honey amber eyes. The sun was just coming up, and the golden rays of the sun seemed to dance and mix with his blond hair.

"And Eliza..." He said, a small smile on his face. "Envy is a guy." She punched him lightly.

"I love you, Ed." She whispered as she lay her head on his chest.

"I know." He said. She looked at him, waiting for more. "I love you, too." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. They heard shouts and applause and whistles. They looked toward the door, and almost the entire HQ was there. They had coming running when they heard Eliza scream.

Ed blushed and Eliza had a look of anger in her eyes that made them all go running back to their dorms. "Now, where were we?" She asked as she kissed him again.

Unbeknownst to them, the others were back, but were smart not to applaud this time.

"What the hell is everybody doing up?" An infuriated Hawkeye yelled, firing her gun at the people, bringing Ed and Eliza's attention back to the door.

Eliza got a dark look in her eye that scared the crap out of Ed. She walked calmly to the door and stood, waiting for people to notice her there.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DORM OR YOUR ALL FRIED AND FREEZE DRIED CHICKEN!" She yelled, bringing her hands up in a snapping position, making everyone run away instantly. "Thank you." She said to no one as she walked back into her room and shut the door. "Now that that problem's dealt with. Where were we again?" She asked sweetly as she sat back down on Ed's lap.

"I now know what you mean when you said you have a dark mind." Ed said with a small laugh.

"Shut up and kiss me." She growled, pulling him into yet another kiss.

**-end chappy!**

**Well, there you go! The loverly chapter 9.I hope you liked it! I was able to update before Ileft! Yay! I am so proud of this chapter!It's so much longer than the other chapters! I hope it wasn't too long:D wow, those were some pretty mean words for me to write, seeing as I'm a veggie.(tarian)**

**i want to clear a few things up-**

**Eliza knew that they were homonculi, but thats all she knew**

**Hughes is her godfather**

**What you all are probably imagining they did in her room, they did. But i didn't feel like writing it, so use you imagination.**

**Dominique is Eliza's mom**

**If you haven't figured it out, the initials on her necklace, DM, stand for Dominique Mustang**

**Yes, the dialogue at the funeral is word for word the dialogue in Ep. 25**

**Her gloves have two different powers, the right's is fire, the left's is ice, hence "fried and freeze dried chicken"**

**When Roy told Eliza that "he lost" he meant that lost the bet because the hotel was still intact**

**Eliza and Ed are the same height**

**They couldn't hear Gluttony and Lust talking in the church**

**CHAPTER 6 IS NOT THE END! THIS ISN'T EITHER!**

**When Mustang and Hughes died, they were not promoted because they were not killed in action**

**Ed and Eliza did not go back to Lior after chapter 7**

**When she told Ed to "make it go away", she meant that she wanted him to kill her**

**Maybe I should just post this list as a chapter:D it certainly could be long enough.**

**reveiwer responses-**

**how sad, no one reviewed :'( -look, you guys made me cry! j/k**


	10. Would You?

**I'm back from Minnesota! I went to Cass Lake, It was so freakin' fun! I (sorta) learned how to water-ski and I went tubing, and fishing! (Yes I know I'm a vegetarian, but i eat fish) I cuaght a buttload of perch and one rock bass. It was so fun! Well, I'm ranting now, so ON WITH THE STORY! And I have an idea brewing for the future, but I don't know how exactly it will will happen. (as always, reviewer responses at the end)**

xXOne Month LaterXx (Eliza's now 16, she had her birthday)

"Ed?" Eliza asked nervously.

"Hm?"

"I have something to tell you." She started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, growing slightly annoyed that she was bugging him while he was reading.

"Um, I...I...I'm...um...I'm" She stuttered.

"Well, spit it out!" He was growing angry.

"I'm pregnant!" She finally yelled.

"WHAT! Are you sure? How do you know?" He jumped up and yelled.

"Yes, I'm sure. And I know because I haven't had my period this month!" She yelled, causing him to blush.

"Really! That's great! I'm gonna be a dad!" He yelled, hugging and kissing her.

"Ed! I'm only 16!" She yelled.

"So?" He asked. She sweatdropped.

"Nevermind." She sighed, and started to walk away.

"Oh, Eliza?" Ed asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and spinning her around.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have something to ask you." He said.

"Ok, shoot." She said. He bent down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Eliza, I love you." He started, taking something out of his coat. "And I was wondering..."

(i would be so mean to end this here)

"I was wondering...if you would marry me, Eliza?" He said as he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.

"Oh, Ed." Eliza sighed. "I would love too." She said as he put the ring on her finger and kissed her. He nibbled on her lip, asking fo entrance and she happily obliged. He explored her mouth and soon their tongues were in a fight for dominance.

**-end chappy!**

**awww, how sweet! They're getting married! And Eliza's pregnant! Doesn't it just make you want to go Awwwww. :D want to know what makes me go FUCK DAMNIT! The fact that these end up being so freakin' damn short!**

**reviewer responses:**

**Lilith the Destrroyer: So, do I escape your wrath? And thanks :D**

**Fire Bearer Kite: Well, I'm a little nuts, so I guess it works! And I had an AWESOMELY AWESOME time on vacation! (as I said before:-)**

**crimson moonlight and rain: No, it's not the end. And yes, I am putting the chapter up soon, as in now. XD**

**Kat: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAFTA TELL YOU? _YOUR_ writing is the best! XD ...wanna know a secret -looks around to make sure we're alone- Sometimes I wish I was Eliza, too! XD **


	11. I Do

**whew! finally got another chapter done...i'm sooooooooo sorry that i took so long...but i had major writer's block...then school started and i'm swamped with homework...(and this chapter is very good anyways)...so updates will probably become even slower...if that's even possible...x.x...so anyways...reveiwer responses at end...as always...**

_xX 5 Months Later Xx_

"Do you, Edward Elric, take Eliza Mustang to your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. in sickness and in health, 'Til death do you part?" The peirst dude asked (sorry, i don't know what they are called)

"I do." He answered immediately.

"And do you, Eliza Mustang, take Edward Elric to be you lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. in sickness and in health, 'Til death do you part?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She answered happily, while unconsciously rubbing her swollen stomach.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric. You may now kiss the bride." He said as Ed and Eliza kissed, getting cat calls from their audience, which included everyone from Aunt Pinako to Hawkeye to Nathan, Eliza's childhood friend, even the Fuhrer was there.

"I love you Ed." Eliza whispered in his ear as they stepped off the alter.

"I know, I love you too." He replied as they kissed again.

**wow, that was short, and crappy. i will try as hard as i can to update soon, cause i have another awesome idea, but technically it's not for another like 6 years...sooo, yeah...trying to fill the time gap...**

**reviewer responses-**

**NarutosGirl52: wow, thirty minutes...i didnt realize someone could read it that fast...and thanks for your support! I wil try my hardest to come out with another chapter soon!**

**Safferon: Thanks for your support :)**

**Winter's Frosty Avatar: Yes..._nervous laugh_...do i escape it again...i'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner, i've had it written for like 2 weeks but never got around to typing it _nervous laughter again_**

**Kat: I know! Isn't it great! And, yes, she's pregnant...and i might tell you something else the next time your on:)**


End file.
